witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaler (spy)
(mentioned only) |nationality = }} Bernard Ducat, better known as Thaler, was a master spy and the former head of Temerian Intelligence sometime during the 1270s. Thaler is the local fence, or is he? It seems he rubs elbows with the rich and powerful as well as the underworld. What is his game? During Chapter II, Thaler can be found in his house and sometimes walking around through the streets of the Temple Quarter. His house doubles as his shop, in the south-eastern section of the Temple Quarter, just around the corner from the dungeon. There he can be called upon to buy and sell a variety of goods. He also plays dice and offers a quiet drinking atmosphere and a free place to stay. Thaler will buy and sell: * weapons of any kind * weapon upgrades * jewelry * some books and scrolls (he will only sell these) * flint When Geralt gives Shani the roses, before he sleeps with her and after the party, she is surprised and embarrassed, saying she does not usually get gifts from admirers. The witcher is surprised and says so, prompting her to tell him a little story about her dating history with a "gloomy fellow " who scared any other potential admirers away. Turns out it was Thaler, and the two had been on a few dates together but, on their last date, it was accidentally revealed that he was actually the head of Temerian Intelligence, having been "unmasked" by one of his own, rather inept, staff. So... Thaler is not just a fence after all, he is much more. Later, two things come of this piece of information: * The first piece of information surfaces when Geralt mentions to Thaler that he knows about this little tryst, Thaler's reaction is a little surprising. He tells the witcher "Fuck off! Some of us have depth you know. We are not all plowing philanderers." And he does have a harp in the basement ... perhaps he has a more sensitive side as well... * The second tidbit is revealed when Geralt meets, either inside Thaler's place, or just outside, a "Mysterious man" who tells him "You didn't see me." One of the inept aforementioned staff perhaps? (Mentioning that encounter to Thaler before any other investigations turn up evidence is one way to clear him of suspicion in the murder of the crown witness). During A Posh Reception Thaler admits to the witcher that he is a very highly placed spy. King Foltest himself, in his absence, has entrusted the well-being of the city of Vizima to none other than Thaler. It is Thaler's team that sees to all things required by the royal family, be that security services, intelligence gathering, or hunting catoblepas to satisfy a princess' midnight craving. The fact that he is also a world-class drinker seems to have no effect on his official, and unofficial, duties. Also at this point (in the English audio version) Thaler reveals his "true" accent which is that of an upper class Englishman, rather than the lower class cockney used in his guise as a fence. Subsequently, he switches between the two freely. Associated quests * A Gravedigger's Gratitude * A Posh Reception * All the King's Men * Dice Poker: The Professional * Memory of a Blade * Suspect: Thaler * The Crown Witness * Vizima Confidential Journal entry :In the Temple Quarter of Vizima lives a fence named Thaler. He has many things that belonged to Berengar, and also deals in illegal goods. The fence is a repulsive man and uses particularly foul language. :During the day he can be found in his store, which is located in a house in the Temple Quarter. :Thaler put Berengar's witcher equipment up for sale. I wonder how he acquired these things. :The fence's circle of influence is really wide. It also includes city guards. :For a fence and a thug Thaler has surprisingly extensive contracts, not only with thieves, but also among the affluent. :There was a lot of circumstantial evidence suggesting that Thaler was working for Salamandra, yet he proved to be innocent. :To my surprise Thaler the fence was invited to Leuvaarden's reception, at which only the rich and influential were present. :It turned out that Thaler is the chief of Temerian intelligence and his fence guise is simply one of many assumed personalities. :If Geralt stays neutral when Count de Wett and Thaler are in the courtyard: ::When Count de Wett accused Thaler of treason, I did not object. The former head of Temeria's Intelligence Service was summarily executed. :If Geralt defends Thaler from Count de Wett in the courtyard: ::Thaler is interested in the political situation in Vizima. He's also investigating an important case involving forgeries. :not actually in the game: ::I met Thaler again in the chambers of the royal castle. Foltest seems to be satisfied with the doings of his master spy, and Thaler is pleased with our collaboration. Geralt will receive a message and a package from a randomly named man near the market square in Flotsam claiming to be one of Thaler's agents. He sends his greetings and informs Geralt he is doing his best to keep the peace in Temeria. He also tells him to trust Vernon Roche and that the witcher "really fucked up at the castle". The package is Dragon's Dream formulae (normal difficulty, no Witcher save game). When playing from a Witcher save game where you helped Thaler, the package may contain: The Arachas - A Study and Reinforced leather enhancement instead (easy difficulty). After the Nilfgaardian invasion of Temeria, Thaler has found himself north of Velen, in Novigrad. He poses as a cobbler called Clogs while collaborating with multiple parties in a scheme to restore the former realm to its previous glory. When Geralt follows a trail of lost shoes, he'll stumble into a cave with rock trolls, who are obviously very fond of the shoes. The ever foul-mouthed Thaler of course has left his mark on the Trolls' manners. After extricating the spy from his cobbling obligations with the trolls, Geralt can easily convince Thaler to play some cards. Journal entry : Geralt was not expecting to meet Bernard Ducat, former head of Temerian intelligence, in such circumstances. Their relationship went back a long ways, to the time when Ducat was leading an espionage operation in the Vizima Temple District disguised as a fence named Thaler. Thaler the fence was known for his gruff manners and extremely filthy tongue. : Much had changed since those days, but Clogs the cobbler (as Ducat now called himself) was as rude and vulgar as Thaler had ever been. : His exact role in the attack on Radovid was not clear, but considering his experience and professionalism, one could hardly expect him to share that information, not even with an old friend. : Spycraft leaves no margin for error, sentiment or dropping one's guard... : If Geralt chooses to intervene and fight Dijkstra: :: ...Thaler should have known this, but instead he left himself exposed and only escaped death thanks to Geralt's intervention, his life saved by the witcher's departure from his usual neutrality. : If Geralt chooses to not intervene and lets Dijkstra kill Thaler: :: ...Thaler died in a violent bout of political maneuvering when it turned out his plans conflicted with the greater good of Redania. Associated quests * A Deadly Plot * Collect 'Em All * Gwent: Old Pals * Gwent: Playing Thaler * Reason of State Gwent * Thaler (gwent card) Trivia * In the Polish version, his real name is revealed as "Bernard Dukat". * Both Thaler's real and fake name reference currency. A ducat and thaler (also spelled "taler") were coins once used throughout Europe. * Regardless of whether or not he died in , he still plays a role in , even with saves imported throughout the series. Gallery People_Thaler.png|Thaler's journal image Tw1 Thaler in streets.jpg Places_Thalers_house.png|Thaler's place Thaler Gwent standalone cardart.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart External links * cs:Talar de:Thaler es:Thaler fr:Talar hu:Thaler it:Thaler pl:Talar ru:Талер uk:Таляр Category:Humans Category:Temerians Category:Merchants Category:Spymasters Category:The Witcher characters Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters